The End
by stargazer84
Summary: Life is hard enough when you're young. Especially when it's up to you to save a world that seems impossible to keep alive. But with the help and love of your friends, hope is still alive. Post HBP.
1. The Beginning

I don't own a thing; sadly JKR beat me to it. So please be kind and review. Enjoy!

The End: Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was cold. So cold sitting on the ground that was blanketed by the wet fall leaves, in the middle of the woods, in the middle of Merlin knows where. Looking up, the moon was slowly being devoured by threatening storm clouds. Looking down the blanket of leaves was virtually disappearing underneath the rolling fog, all of which made the woods that much more menacing. But Hermione wasn't paying attention to any of it. She sat there, wrapped in her blanket, wand in hand, and gazing into the soft flames of the fire in front of her. They had only been traveling for a few days, but it seemed that they had come so far. Hermione closed her eyes as she remembered the weeks before their new journey.

xxxxxxx

The trio had stayed with the Dursley's until neither side could take the tension. When Harry had finally announced one morning that they were off, his aunt and uncle virtually pushed them out onto the front lawn, as though they were finally relieved of a lifetime of pure hell. Harry didn't seem to care, he was just as happy to be rid of the place where so many unhappy memories were born. And so they made their way to the outskirts of the little town of Ottery St. Cathpole, where it was rumored that a wedding was being held that was not to be missed.

The journey there was hot. Ottery St. Cathpole is surrounded by hills of all sizes, and in the summer heat, it can get a little tiring. Finally, they reached the top of the last hill near Ron's house. And the sight that greeted them was beautiful. Hermione could remember that she had to catch her breath, not form just climbing all the hills, but at the sun setting on the newly rebuilt Burrow.

The Burrow was even grander than before. Just as tall and awkward, but it gave off such warmth, love, and a sense of security. Something that the trio really needed at the present time. They were just about to enter the house, when a very red, and impatient looking Ginny came storming out of the house.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Ron said as she walked briskly past her brother.

"Phlegm, life in general, care for me to continue?" She yelled as she kept walking away.

The trio stood there for a minute with a startled look upon there faces, when Hermione offered to go after her and talk with her. Hermione handed her bags over to the boys and ran after Ginny, who had perched herself at the edge of the lake.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

Ginny continued to look out at the water, with her head in her hands. Hermione opted to sit on a rock right beside her.

"You aren't coming back this year, are you?" Ginny finally said.

"You know the answer to that, Ginny." She replied as she tossed pebbles into the water.

"Why? What are you three up to?" Ginny asked quite quickly, demanding to know. Hermione looked at, startled that she could be so assertive. She finally forced her gazed away from her younger friend and back out at the water.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not! Don't treat me like they do Hermione," she yelled as she got up on her feet and pointed at her house, referring to everyone there. "Don't treat me like I'm five."

"I would never treat you like a child, Ginny. I never have. I can't tell you, because it's not my place to tell you. And to be honest, I'm not really sure what we're doing." Hermione retorted, still sitting on her rock, avoiding the piercing gaze of the young Weasley.

"Then why are you going?" Ginny asked, sounding as though she was on the verge of tears.

Hermione looked up at her. She saw her friend trying her hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "You know he has to go, Ginny. It was going to happen eventually. And your brother and I are going to be right there with him."

"I just…. I mean…. I want him, all of you, to come back. And I just have this feeling that it's not going to turn out the way I want it too." She stuttered.

"We'll be back. All three of us, I promise." Hermione said confidently.

"But, how do you know?"

Hermione smiled at the water for a moment, and then turned to her friend, "Because they have the smartest witch of their age with them."

"Yeah, and it's a good thing too," a new voice said. "Because if we didn't, Harry and I would have died tragically in a pit of Devil's Snare our first year." The girls turned and found Ron standing a few feet behind them. Hermione smiled at him.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Just long enough to hear you gloat about being so smart." He said, and then looked at Ginny, "Mum said something about needing to make a few more adjustments on some dress of yours, and needing you there to do it."

Ginny sighed, shook her head, and started to make her way back to the house. "That's Weasley for 'Don't you dare leave me with this Phlegm, young lady, or you'll never live to see your own wedding.'"

xxxxxxx

A brisk chill ran up Hermione's back as she came out of memory lane. She found herself back in the foggy woods, with a fire that was about to go out. With a flick of her wrist- "Incendio." – the fire was a blaze again. The two other figures rolled in their sleep to face the new arrival of warmth. Hermione too found herself edging closer to the flame, when she found herself in another memory.

xxxxxxx

The day was complete chaos. With last minute decorations to be put in place, cleaning, and trying to keep the bride and groom from seeing one another, the wedding was a complete success and now was the time to relax. Music filled the crisp air with a fast Swing-like tune, as couples tossed each other around the yard. Harry was sitting by the fire with Ginny, talking every now and then, while the twins seemed to be plotting one of their schemes and Ron turning red while they plotted. Hermione was at the refreshment table setting her empty cup of Butterbeer down, when out of nowhere, someone- that is to say, two someone's, grabbed her by the elbows and escorted her out onto the dance floor.

"Fred, George, what are you doing? I don't know this song, or this dance." She said when they had let her go.

"Neither do we." They both said.

"But don't worry." George said calmly.

"We won't drop you." Fred said as he took her hand.

"Drop me?" Hermione said as she was led into the dance scene with both twins twirling her around the floor. Back and forth they went for a few minutes, with Hermione being spun between both twins, until the end of the song approached, and Fred had let go of her hand, and she twirled into a new pair of arms, saving her from falling. Hermione stood up properly, and tried to catch her breath before saying 'thank you,' but found that her breath had completely escaped her when she looked up to find a blushing Ron.

"Having fun?" Ron asked as he made sure she was up properly.

"Oh, hello Ron." She said as she backed up a bit, and fixed her hair. "I don't know if you call it fun while dancing with those two. Let's just say, when they get married, I feel bad for their wives."

"I agree." Ron laughed as a slower song came on. "Well?" he said.

"Well what?" she asked backed with a look of befuddlement on her face.

"You know, for being the smartest witch of our age, you really can be quite thick sometimes." Ron replied. Hermione was about to open her mouth to tell him off when he interrupted, "Look, it's taken me three years to finally dance you, and every time we end up getting into a row. So please, just this once, let's not fight." He paused to catch his breath. "Hermione, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" He said calmly and holding his hand back out. Hermione closed her mouth, blinked, and slipped her hand into his.

He tucked her arm under his and led her towards the rest of the dancing couples. He stood in front of her and placed one hand around her waist, and took her other hand in his. Hermione found that her heart had skipped about half a dozen beats, as they began to glide across the yard. At that moment, no one else was around, no wedding party, no Harry, no Voldemort, no impending doom lied ahead, it was just them. No Bill and Fleur, who were so wrapped within each other, that it seemed almost impossible to force them apart. No Ron's parents looking as though they were reliving their first dance as a married couple by the way they were staring at one another and whispering things in each other's ear every one and a while.

"Hermione?"

"Oh! Yes?" she said startled as Ron had shaken her from her romantic state.

"I just…wanted to say that um… I'm…" he tried to say.

"You're what?" she asked trying to help him spit it out.

"That I'm…" but he never finished, because at that moment Ginny walked right between the two in a hurry towards the house. Ron and Hermione stared at her for a moment and then looked for the source that caused the youngest red-head to storm off. And there was Harry sitting alone with his head in his hands.

"Should we…" Ron started to say.

"You go sit with him, I'll talk to Ginny." Hermione said as she started to follow Ginny.

"Hermione…wait!" Ron said suddenly. Hermione turned as Ron took her hand and lightly kissed it. "Thank you for the dance." And he left to talk to Harry, as Hermione stood there for a moment, and then turned towards the house. She walked by the twins who seemed somewhat happy.

"Nice try, guys. But next time, make sure your sister isn't going to barrel us." She said.

She entered Ginny's room to find her friend crying into her pillow.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she sat next to her.

"I asked to go with you three, and he refused, he said it was out of the question, and that he didn't want me there." She said between hiccups.

"He doesn't want to see you get hurt, that's all Ginny."

"Then why is he letting you go?" she asked angrily. "He cares about you, so why are you going?"

"Because he doesn't care for me like he does for you, he loves you." Hermione said without thinking and cupped her hand over her mouth.

Ginny looked up at her with wide eyes, "He does?" she asked.

"Well, he never told me so, but I just assumed." She said to cover up her mistake.

"But you are the smartest witch of your age, so you must be right." Ginny said with a smile.

The girls laughed and Ginny got off her bed and made her way to her dresser for her night things.

"I'm going to get some sleep now, it's been a long day." She said.

Hermione got up and bid her goodnight, and started to walk back to the party, as Harry came up the stairs and muttered a goodnight to her. She arrived in the kitchen to find Ron sitting at the table with two cups of tea.

"How's Ginny?" he asked as he passed her a cup.

"She's fine, she's getting some sleep now."

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he sat a little closer to her. She looked up at him and once again her breath had left her.

"Hermione?"

xxxxxxx

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped as she felt someone lightly shaking her out of her favorite memory. Startled, she pointed her wand at the figure. Only to realize that it was Harry and slowly lowered it.

"Whoa, relax Hermione. I didn't mean to scare you. You just seemed out of it. Do you want to get some more sleep before we head out?" he asked.

"Sorry, Harry. No I'm fine. Let's wake Ron and get going." She said as she put her wand away, and got up to wake Ron.

A/N: ok, sorry if I made Ginny seem a little whiny, but you would be distraught too if your loved one might no be coming back. Anyways, please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up.


	2. Beyond the Fog

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry it took so long for this to come, but with school and work…what can I say…so without further ado….

Chapter 2: Beyond the Fog

'I hate the fog.' Hermione thought as they continued their journey through the woods. The morning sun never came over the horizon to burn through the night fog. Hermione hated the fog since Professor Lupin made them face their boggarts in their third year. So every now and then Hermione would glance around, although you couldn't see five feet in front of your face, ready to come face to face with a teacher to scold her for not coming to class. As she turned to check behind her, she tripped over a tree root and sprained her ankle.

"Ow!"

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked as he stopped and doubled back to her. He and Harry both went over to check on her. Ron helped her sit more comfortably, as Harry rolled up her jeans to look at her ankle.

"It's sprained, not broken. We should rest for a while, then we'll see if you can walk." He said.

"Where's the hospital wing when you need it?" Ron joked.

"I'm going to have a look around." Said Harry as he got to his feet.

"Are you sure that's wise, Harry, I mean the fog…"

"I'll be back in five minutes, if I'm not, then start to worry." He interrupted as the other two watched him walk towards the edge of the woods.

"I'm worried about him," Ron said suddenly, "he hasn't been talking much. And, quite frankly, it's a little scary when he's so reserved."

Hermione nodded her head as Ron sat next to her. She was worried too, but after six years of pushing Harry to talk about his feelings, she learned that it was best to just leave him be.

"Does it hurt?" Ron asked as he stared at her swollen ankle.

"A little, probably not as bad as when Sirius hurt yours."

"He nearly tore my leg off!" he defended, as approaching feet came towards them. Ron took his wand out, and stood in front of Hermione, just in case. The footsteps where quick, and the figure could be seen through the fog. It was Harry, and he looked quite pale.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked as she tried to get up.

"You're not going to believe this." He said when he had stopped.

And he was right, they didn't. They had walked to the edge of the woods, where there was a small clearing that seemed oddly familiar. Then there was the fence, labeled with warning signs, daring intruders to step further. And in the distance was the outline of a very old, abandoned house.

"Bloody hell, that isn't what I think it is, is it?" Ron asked as he looked towards Harry for a conformation.

"But how?" Hermione asked. "How did we arrive in Hogsmeade?" she asked as she adjusted her weight off her bad ankle.

"I think I know why, follow me." Harry said as he took the familiar path back to town.

Down the main street they went, as the few people on the street stopped and stared. Harry was practically running through the town, when Hermione called out to him and asked him to slow down seeing as though she couldn't keep up. With the help of the two boys, they arrived at the school a little slower than Harry wanted to. As they walked up the front lawn they met Mr. Filch.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he chimed but the trio just brushed right by him and up the front stairs. It was before they entered did Hermione stop them.

"Harry, wait, what are you planning to do?" she asked as she grabbed his sleeve. "Everyone will be at lunch, we can't just go barging in."

"Yes we can." He said as he entered the main hall, and walked towards the Great Hall doors. Ron shifted his hold on Hermione and helped her follow Harry.

"I wish he would have told us that we would be storming the castle." Ron joked.

Harry pushed the great doors open, hard. The students eating nearly choked due to the sound, and turned to look. And there he was, Harry Potter, storming down the middle aisle towards the head table, looking quite angered.

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us. Pumpkin juice?" asked Professor McGonagall as though she had just seen them in class.

"Why are you doing this Professor?" he asked her "why are you keeping me from going?"

"Now is not the time and place, Mr. Potter." She explained as she glanced around the room. Harry looked around and noticed that no one was eating, but all eyes were on him. "Tomorrow, we will meet in my office, for now let's get Ms. Granger to the hospital wing, and get some food and rest for you and Mr. Weasley."

"No! I want to talk now."

"Harry." Hermione said. "She's right, we aren't going to get very far with my ankle or without food and rest. Let me go to the hospital wing, then we'll talk with the Professor in the morning."

Harry looked at her and knew that once again she was right. He nodded his head and went to go sit with Dean and Seamus. But before Hermione left, McGonagall spoke.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger."

"Listen Professor," she said, "I got him to stay for one night, but don't expect me to make him stay longer."

McGonagall looked at her as though she wasn't going to ask her to, but that she had something else up her sleeve. And that made Hermione nervous.

xxxxxx

Fixing a sprained ankle was as easy for Madame Pomprey as it was for Hermione to conjure bullet-like birds. It took a manner of minutes and Hermione was back on her feet, ready to get some food. She made her way through the halls, with odd looks from the other students. It was then that she realized that she was in jeans, a t-shirt and jean jacket, not her school robes. She came to the top of the stairs in the main hall to find a swarm of Gryffindors around Harry and Ron. As she made her way closer, she was stopped by Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown.

"Oh, hello." She said, startled.

"Is it true?" Pavarti asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you're playing with their hearts?" Lavender asked rudely.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked appalled.

"Come on Hermione, don't play games, we know how you like both Harry and Ron. We know that you use the one to make the other jealous. And lately you used the Weasley twins to play your little game."

"Honestly! You don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said as she started to walk away.

"Then who is it Hermione?" Lavender yelled so the whole hall turned to look. "Who is it that Ms. Hermione Granger is in love with? Hmm? Or is it that you're waiting to see what happens to Harry? If he kills You-know-who, then the girl gets the hero. But if he dies, then she gets the loyal sidekick. Either way you win." Lavender said as she circled around Hermione and stopped in front of her. "So, who is it? Who is it!"

"It's Ron!" Hermione yelled back at her, annoyed that she would attack her in such a manner. But she didn't realize that everyone was listening. When a collective gasped filled the hall, it was then that she realized that everyone was there. She was ready to run when a firm hand on her shoulder kept her from doing so.

"I think you've done enough Lavender, so bugger off." Ron said harshly as he started to steer Hermione away from the crowd. "We'll talk about this later." He whispered to Hermione as they met up with Harry at the stairway.

"Why don't we get some rest, and we'll meet for dinner." Harry suggested.

The trio made their way to the tower quietly. It was when they reached the Fat Lady, that they remembered they didn't have the password.

"Now I know what Neville feels like." Ron said as he stared at the portrait dumbly.

"Except this time I know what it is." Neville said from behind them.

"It's not that plant, is it?" Ron asked as he moved to let him by.

"No, it's not." He turned to the portrait, "Dumble-door." And the painting swung open. "Nice to have you three back."

But before they could explain to him it was a short visit, he was lost in the common room crowd. The trio entered the common room, with most of its occupants leaving for their afternoon classes. The boys were headed up the stairs, when they noticed that Hermione was sitting on he couch by the fire.

"Hermione, aren't you going to get some sleep?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I'm welcome in my old room at the moment." She said referring to Lavender.

"You go on up, Harry. I'll stay with her." Ron said.

"No, I think we should talk about this now." He said as he walked back towards Hermione. "Listen," he said as he sat down," whatever is going on between the two of you is ok with me. But please try not to let it distract you from what's ahead, ok?"

"Of course. We told you that we were 100 percent behind you Harry." Ron said standing next to the couch.

"Alright then." He said as he got back up. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you around dinner."

With Harry off to bed it just left Ron and Hermione sitting alone by the fire. They sat in silence for a while just staring at the flames, as though they were mesmerized, when Ron spoke.

"Um, about what happened a little while ago, Hermione, I…" But he never finished, because at that moment Lavender and Pavarti came through the portrait hole. Instantly, Lavender's face went from happy to shooting daggers at the two on the couch as she walked by. The look reminded Ron of what Hermione looked like when she sent her attack canaries on him last year, one of extreme loathing, yet pleasure in causing pain. He shivered, and turned back to her.

"I think we should talk about this somewhere more private. Another time I suppose." He suggested.

Hermione nodded and started to fluff one of the couch pillows to rest on, when Ron spoke again.

"Come on, I can't let you sleep in here, it's a zoo in here at times and you'll never get any sleep." He said as he grabbed her wrist and led her to his old room. Harry was already sound asleep, and by the looks of it, he just fell onto his bed.

"You can sleep on my bed." Ron said as Hermione took Harry's glasses off and put them on his night table.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked, making her way to the bed.

"I don't need any rest right now, I slept in this morning, remember?" he said as he tucked her in.

"Mmm…" she answered slowly falling asleep.

"Sleep tight." He said as he kissed her forehead.

xxxxxxx

"Do you think he'll play Quidditch for us again?"

"I want to know what they've been doing, I mean school started a month ago, so why aren't they coming to school?"

"Do you think he'll stay?"

"Not if you lot don't shut it." Said Ron, irritated that these fourth years woke him up.

After he had tucked Hermione in, he watched her sleep for a while, when he began to get sleepy himself, and headed down to a once quiet common room. Only now to find himself being rudely awakened by young inquiring minds. "Don't you have anything better to do, like homework?"

"That's rich, coming from someone who didn't do his own homework." Hermione said as she made her way towards the couch with Harry.

"I did my homework, with a little help from you of course." He said cheekily giving her a wide smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry yawned.

"Anyone hungry?" he asked as Ron stood up and nodded.

The Great Hall was as busy as it could be with the events that happened last year, and Dumbledor's protection gone, half the students were taken out by their parents. Yet there they were, three muggled clothed runaways eating and talking as though they never left.

"So…so what happened next?" Dean asked between laughs.

"Well, after Ron came barreling through the trees, we stood there, wands in hand as though we were ready to take down an army of dementors, when a tiny rabbit comes out of the bush." Harry laughed as he told the Gryffindor table about their recent mishaps in the woods. Ron's face was redder than his hair, but laughed with the rest of them.

"Hey, you had been awake for some time, if you saw it right when you woke up, it would have been bigger and scarier to you too." He defended.

"I don't know Harry, if he's scared of a rabbit you might want to think again about taking him with you to save the world." Said Seamus jokingly.

"Nah, I couldn't go anywhere without these two." He said referring to Ron and Hermione.

"Funny that's not what you told me." A voice said further down the table. Harry turned and found Ginny glaring at him. "If I'm not mistaken, Harry. I believe you told me you would rather go without them. Something about being a distraction." She said as she got up and left the table, leaving all eyes on Harry.

Ok, that's all for now….so what did ya think? Come on you know you want to tell me… so pleases review, and ill come up with the next chapter ASAP. Thanks, guys!


	3. Home Sweet Home

Ok, next installment is here! This one had a slow start, but ideas kept coming, let's hope it stays that way. So with out further ado….

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

It was a cool night by the lake, but not as cold as it was when they were sleeping in the dirt. Yet, general warmth was flowing through their veins. Maybe it was from the hot meal they ate, or the warm showers, but maybe this warmth was from the feeling of being home. Being able to sleep in our own bed, be around the people you love. So sitting out by the lake after dinner was quite comforting. The three friends sat there throwing stones and occasionally dodging the ones thrown back by the Giant squid.

"It's strange, isn't it," Hermione said breaking the silence, "that we found our way back to school. I thought we were headed east, not north."

"Maybe we got turned around. Those few days of fog could have easily turned us around." Ron suggested.

"No, it wasn't the fog." Harry said as he threw another stone in the water.

"You know something, don't you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not for sure, but I think the woods were charmed to bring us back here."

"Oh Harry, Who on earth would be able to perform such a spell, surely Professor McGonagall couldn't." Hermione said.

The trio fell silent again, watching the ripples in the lake. Harry stared at the half moon in the sky, he had an idea of who could cast the spell but didn't know the answer to another: 'Why?' He guessed that he would have to find out tomorrow when they met with the Headmistress.

"Um…Harry, about what Ginny said," Ron started as he looked to Hermione for reassurance.

"We know you didn't want us to go with you." She continued.

"But you know us; we can't let you have all the glory." Ron joked.

"Thanks. But you know, I realized during our lovely strolls through the woods, that I need you guys with me, because we each have our own skills that might help me in the end." Harry said looking at his shoes.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then back at Harry, although they didn't know what to say. It wasn't until Mrs. Norris rubbed up against Ron's leg that he spoke.

"I think we should get back inside the castle." He said.

The common room was fairly busy yet quiet. Many students were seated at the tables doing their final touches on their homework as the three sat by the fire. It wasn't two seconds after they sat down that Seamus came over to them in a hurry.

"Harry, I've got something for you." He said as he brought a snowy white owl to his side.

"Hedwig?" Harry said as he lifted his arm for her to perch. "What are you doing here? Your suppose to be at the burrow." But all she did was nip his ear affectionately.

"That's not all though." Seamus said as he brought two other cages over.

"Oh, Crookshanks. Come here." Hermione said as she called her fluffy cat to her lap.

Pig had got out of his cage and was now twittering above Ron's head while Crookshanks watched form Hermione's lap. Ron finally got a hold of his high-strung bird, when he noticed something on his leg.

"Hang on, what's this?" he asked as he took it off his leg and unwrapped it.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a letter from my mum saying that I'm in big trouble when I get home, but that she's glad we're all alive." Ron said.

"Oh, I have one too" Hermione said as she went to move her cat's cage.

"I'm not going to bother looking for a letter from the Dursley's. Although if they did they would probably ask if I was dead yet." Harry laughed, but stopped when he looked to Hermione, expecting to get scolded but found her as white as Nearly Headless Nick. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"It's from my parents as well," she said as Harry moved next to her, "they're horribly mad I ran away, but now that they know where I am, they're going to come tomorrow to pick me up." She said in near tears.

Harry took the letter from her, as Ron comforted her.

"Don't worry Hermione, if you don't want to go, we won't let them take you." Ron said

"Excuse me…" a young first year girl said. "I…I have a letter from the Headmistress for Ms. Granger."

Hermione took the letter with a 'thank you' and opened it as the two boys read over her shoulder.

Ms. Granger,

It has come to my attention that your parents will be coming tomorrow to collect you and your things. Although, you are of age in both of our worlds, which gives you the option to stay or go. I will be meeting with your parents in the morning, so I would appreciate a prompt response of your decision before that time.

Best wishes,

Headmistress M. McGonagall

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked her.

Hermione continued to stare at both the letters and then at Harry, as though he would have the answer to this problem.

"Do what you feel is best Hermione." He said to her.

She nodded and got up to borrow a quill and a piece of parchment.

"What do you think she'll do?" Ron asked him.

"To tell you the truth, Ron, I have no idea." He said as he too got up. "Well I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Night." Ron replied as he watched Hermione write her response, and hand it to a departing second year. He got up and made his way towards her. "Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, it's just hard choosing between your friends and your family." She said as she crossed her arms to hug herself.

"I'm sure it is. But whatever you chose. It's the right choice." Ron said as he made his way up to his old room.

xxxxx

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go with them." Hermione said.

"But what about Harry? What about being 100 percent behind him, Hermione?" Ron asked her angrily.

"They're my family, Ron, and family comes first." She said as she walked away with her parents.

"Hermione, wait!"

xxxxx

"Wait!" Ron yelled as he sat up in his bed.

"Whuzgoinon?" Dean asked as he woke up.

" Ron, are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It was just a dream." He said as his heart rate started to slow down. 'It was just a dream' he told himself as he fell back asleep.

The next morning brought rays of sunshine streaming through the castle windows, and into the slumbering eyes of two young boys. But it wasn't the warm rays that woke them from their dreams, but Hermione practically shoving them out of their beds.

"Why are you two still asleep? We have to meet with Professor McGonagall in fifteen minutes." She said.

Harry finally opened his eyes and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips, and scowling at them. It was then that he noticed what she was wearing.

"Hermione, where did you get those robes?" he asked her as he yawned and stretched.

"they were on my night stand when I woke up this morning. You have some too." She explained as she pointed to the chairs by their beds. And sure enough there were two neatly folded piles of robes awaiting to be worn.

"Should we wear them?" Ron asked.

"I think Hermione answered that question." Harry said.

"I'll leave you two to change, but hurry or else we'll be late." She said as she rolled her eyes and walked out.

A few minutes later the boys emerged from their dormitory dressed in their freshly pressed robes. As they left the tower, many students stopped to watch the three walk by, wondering if they were staying for good. They reached the deserted corridor that led to the Headmistress' office, where they found Hagrid by the stone gargoyle.

"Mornin' you three. Been wondering when you'd get 'er. Your parents are already with the Headmistress, Hermione." Hagrid said as they reached them

Hermione let out a long breath as she prepared herself to face her parents. Ron stared at her, then to Harry, who gave him an equally nervous glance.

"Firewhiskey." Hagrid said and the steps to the office appeared. "After you." He said, as the three stepped up. They reached the door and lightly knocked.

"Enter." Professor McGonagall called out.

They entered the large office and noticed that it was still the same as Dumbledore had left it. McGonagall was seated behind her desk and the Granger's were in front of her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, if you'll join us." She said as she called her to her side. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley if you'll just have a seat for now, I'll be with you in a moment."

Hermione slowly made her way up to her parents, all the while the boys watched and struggled to listen to their conversation.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'd like to begin with assuring you that your daughter is in less danger here than she would be if she went home with you. This school is protected by spells that are near impenetrable.

"That maybe, but that doesn't stop her from running off these two boys." Mrs. Granger said.

"This is true, but in the wizarding world your daughter was of age by the end of last year, which gave her the right to decide whether or not she wished to go home."

"That doesn't matter, we are her parents and we shall decide what is best for her. And in doing so, she is leaving with us," Mr. Granger said as he and his wife stood to leave. "Let's get your things, Hermione."

"No." she said.

"Excuse me?" her mother asked.

"I said no, mother. I'm staying here with Harry and Ron."

"No you're not, you're coming home with us." Her father said sternly.

"I am home." She said as she stood between Harry and Ron.

"What is this nonsense. This is your doing, isn't it?" Mr. Granger accused the boys. "I want to speak with your parents about what your making my daughter do. What are their phone numbers?" he demanded as he took out his cell phone.

"Well you see, sir, we don't have a telephone in my house, we wizards communicate through the floo." Ron explained as he stared strangely at his phone.

"And my parents are dead, so if you get a hold of them, tell them I said 'hello.'" Harry said.

"And besides Dad, your phone won't work here, there's too much magic." Hermione explained as her father searched for a signal.

Mrs. Granger just stared t the two boy, not quite sure of what to say. It wasn't until McGonagall spoke that the silence was broken.

"I assure you, Mr. Granger, that your daughter will be quite safe, and under no circumstance will either of these three be out of my sight."

"I'm holding you to that, Madame." He said then looked at his daughter. "One toe out of line, and you'll come straight home, young lady. Come on dear, we're leaving."

As the Grangers shut the door the three let out the breath they were holding.

"Bloody hell." Hermione swore, causing the two boys to look at her surprised.

"Are you all right, Miss Granger?" the Professor asked.

"Yes, Professor, thank you." She said.

"All right then, shall we begin our discussion?" she asked as she made her way back to her desk. "First, I would like to begin by saying that your arrival here was not my doing."

"Well it couldn't have been…HIM… why would he want us to be surrounded be some of the most powerful wizards, when he could have just picked us off in the woods." Ron said.

"No. It wasn't him either, Mr. Weasley. It was him." She said as she pointed to a sleeping portrait on the wall.

"Dumbledore?" But how?" Hermione asked.

"Here, this will explain everything." The headmistress said as she handed Harry a letter.

Harry took it from her and slowly opened it. As he read the letter, his eyebrows furrowed, and his jaw tightened. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, what does it say?" she asked.

"It says that he brought us back here to finish the school year before we go and save the world. It also explains how he used some charm on the woods to lead us here."

"But what about our plan?" Ron asked.

"It's on pause until we finish school." Harry said as he tucked the letter away in his robes and made his way to the door.

"Before you go, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, "these are for you, your classes will start tomorrow morning." She handed them a sheet of parchment. "These are your N.E.W.T. level classes, assuming that you wish to carry on in your previous career choices. I would advise that you start catching up on your work as soon as possible." She advised them as she showed them the door. "Hagrid will escort down to the Great Hall." She shut the door behind them and walked back to her desk.

"How long before he tells the other two what was really in the letter?" she asked to no one.

"For their sake, let us hope never." The voice form the slumbering picture answered as McGonagall poured herself a glass of firewhiskey.

A/N: sorry that took so long. I'll try (keyword here: TRY) and get the next one up asap. Send in those reviews please, I enjoy them so… thanx…SR


	4. Prisoners of the Past

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to write, but I had a really hard time of coming up with an idea of what to write. But now it's done, so here you go…Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Prisoner of the Past 

"Charms, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Potions, and three other classes on top of that? All of which are N.E.W.T. level, of course." Ron stated as he looked over Hermione's schedule. "I say she's goes mental by the end of the month." He said to Harry, who was picking at his sausage. Ron turned his focus back on Hermione, "Just what career path are you focusing on that requires so much?"

"Oh…well, I …um." She stuttered but turned her focus on Harry who was rubbing his scar. "Harry, are you all right?"

He was looking down at his plate with a confused look upon his face. He slowly brought his focus across the table and onto Hermione.

"Are you ok, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry kept staring at Hermione for a moment, then snapped out of it, and looked at Ron.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just…" he started as he got up from the table. "I'll see you guys later.

As he left he turned and gave Hermione one last look over his shoulder. She watched him with a look of puzzlement.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as he looked back at her.

"I honestly don't know." She replied.

In the next few days, the trio quickly learned that they had a lot of catching up to do. McGonagal, unlike the persuasive Dumbledor, could not find a replacement for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, so at the present time, the professor's agreed to teach at various intervals. The there was Transfiguration, within the first month the class had learned how to change the color of the hair on their head, and have now progressed to transforming their facial features. Ron had discovered that he could pass for a brunette, but life without his freckles was just plain weird. Harry had managed to change his thin nose into a replica of Uncle Vernon's wide pig-like nose. Harry and Ron could not help but laugh at each other's appearances.

"You know, I don't make a bad red head." Hermione said as she examined her straight red hair in the mirror.

"No, but know you look like my cousin Mafalda. Harry? What is it?" Ron asked.

But Harry didn't answer. Just like at breakfast he continued to stare at Hermione.

"Did I do something? Or say something wrong?" she asked.

"No it's just that you look like _her_." He said.

"Like who?" Hermione asked him.

"Less talk you three, you're behind enough as it is." McGonagal said sternly.

The bell rang and Harry quickly packed his things and left before Ron and Hermione could question him about this girl. Harry had left the room and took the next turn in the hall and bumped into someone, causing them to drop all the things they were holding.

"Sorry about that." Harry said as he got to his knees to help them.

"It's fine Harry." Ginny said as she too began to collect her things. "Where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"I just needed to get some fresh air before lunch." He said as he handed her her rolls of parchment.

"I'll come with you; it's my free period now anyways."

"I don't know Gin, I think…"

"We don't have to talk; we can just sit by the lake."

Harry stood there contemplating whether or not to let her join him. He finally decided to let her, then have to endure the million questions that Hermione was guaranteed to ask. So he took her arm and led her through the castle to the lake.

xxxxxxx

"Do you think he's ok, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Hermione were walking through the halls to the courtyard. It was a particularly warm October afternoon. The leaves on the trees were a vibrant yellow, red, and orange. The smell of fall was drifting through the breeze as the two friends sat on the edge of the fountain. Truth be told Ron was quite worried about his friend. In fact, he started worrying right after Dumbledore died. And now he was constantly staring at Hermione as though…as though there was something going on between the two, but Hermione showed no sign of such feelings. And beside, didn't she practically announce that she liked him? Whatever was going on with Harry, he was sure that he would come around eventually, he always did.

"I'm sure he's fine Hermione. He's probably stressed over all this work." Ron said pointing to the pile of books and parchment that needed to be completed. "Not like we prepared for it over the summer." He laughed.

"He said I looked like _her_. Did he think I looked like your sister?" she asked him.

"You looked like a Weasley, but not Ginny. And I know he didn't mean Cho. Look, Hermione, I'm sure he'll tell us sooner or later, just let him get back into the swing of things." He told her as he made to pat her hand.

"Well, well, isn't this a pretty little picture. The weasel and the mudblood have returned with 'the chosen one.'

"Well, hello Pansy, nice to see you too. How's Malfoy? Oh, wait, that right your little boyfriend isn't here with you anymore. Nope., he's out playing Death Eater with the big boys, no girls allowed. I guess that's why you three are still here." Ron said referring to her, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Watch it you," Pansy warned as she pointed at him," or else your little girlfriend and her muggle parents will have a little house call." And with that they walked away.

Hermione waited until they were a good distance away before she spoke again.

"Why did you get them all riled up?" she snapped.

"Come on Hermione, it's been like this since day one. You should be used to it by now."

"Except now things are getting serious, Ron. And the last thing I need is to have my parents killed by… ah!"

xxxxxxx

"Nice day." Ginny said as she and Harry sat on the warm grass.

"Mmm…" he replied as he took in the scenic view. He could remember a time when he looked forward to the fall. It was a time when he looked forward to leaving his aunt's and uncle's house, a time he knew he was accepted by people who understood his powers, a time to go home. But now, those little gitty schoolboy feelings were gone, and were replaced by adult decisions. Innocent times were over. Like Hermione had said everything had changed.

"Harry?" Ginny had startled him from his reflection period. Yet as he turned towards her, it happened again.

xxxxxxx

'Where am I?' she asked herself.

One minute she was arguing with Ron by the fountain, and now…now here she was with her feet in the lake on a warm afternoon.

"Why do you defend him when he hates you?"

Hermione turned to the young man standing behind her. He wasn't much taller than herself, and around her age. But what was coming from her mouth was much different than what was going on in her head. It was as though she had no control. The man in front of her looked exactly like Harry, yet he had no scar upon his forehead.

"Because even scum like him shouldn't be treated that way. To be hung in the air by your ankle, embarrassed in front of all those people. You're pathetic Potter." She said, but her mind said different. 'He looks like Harry, and I called him 'Potter.'

"Come on Evans, it was just a bit of fun. Don't take it so seriously." He said as he sat next to her and removed his shoes as well.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Potter. One minute the two of us are competing for the top grade in the class, and I must admit, at times you're much more skilled than I. And then the next minute you're pulling off some ridiculous stunt just to show off how good of a wizard you are."

"And, what, may I ask, is wrong with that?" he asked as he dipped his toes in the cool lake water.

She stared at him for a moment , surprised that he didn't see what she was trying to say. Then she spoke.

"Because, good wizards don't attack innocent people." Then she got up and collected her shoes and started to walk away.

"Lily, wait." He said as he ran after her, barefoot. Once he caught up to her and turned her around to face him, he continued. "If I promise to never do it again…"

"Fat chance." She interrupted.

"Just here me out." He paused and ran his hand through his hair, but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Your hair would look better flat, rather than looking like you just got off a broom." She said as she lowered his arm and ran her own hand through his hair. They stared at each other as she continued to flatten his hair. His face came closer to hers as their eyes sought each other lips. It was then the little voice in her head spoke.

'No…what about Ron?'

xxxxxxxx

"Ron!" she screamed.

"Hey, hey, I'm right here." He said as he grabbed her shoulders and brought her into his arms. "I'm right here."

Ron stroked her hair as she opened her eyes and found herself back in the courtyard on the ground by the fountain.

"Are you ok? A minute ago you were ready to bite my head off, and then you're on the ground clutching your head in your hands." He asked as he pulled her away from him so that he could look at her.

"Um… yes, I'm just a bit light headed that's all. I think I'll have a rest before Charms." She said as she let him help her off the ground.

"Do you want me to walk with you back to the tower?" he offered.

"No, no, I'll be fine. You go get some lunch, I'll see you in class." She said as she collected her things and walked away.

She clutched her books close to her chest as she walked through the halls. As she wandered, she couldn't keep her mind off of what had happened.

'Why was I by the lake? Why did I have no control? Why was I about to kiss…'

But distant voice kept her from her last thought. Further down the hall, Ginny and Harry were making their way back to the common room as well. Ginny looked quite concerned for Harry, and he looked as though he had gone to hell and back.

"Are you sure you're all right Harry, you look a bit flushed. I hope you're not coming down with anything. Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" She asked as Hermione caught up with them. "Oh, hello Hermione. Coming back from lunch?"

"No, I was just headed to the common room, actually." She said as she tried to catch Harry's eye.

"Oh, well I guess I should head down before class. I guess I'll see you later Harry. Bye, Hermione." She said as she headed to the Great Hall, only stopping once to look back at Harry.

Harry started to make his way back to the common room when Hermione called out to him.

"Harry, wait, I need to talk to you about something." She said.

"Look, Hermione, I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air." He said.

"No, you're not fine, because neither am I. I had this vision, when I was out in the courtyard with Ron. I was sitting by the lake and…"

"Wait, you were there?" he asked astonished.

"Yes, in a way. It wasn't really me though. It was as though I was seeing everything through this girls eyes, but I had no control over what I was saying or my actions. It was as though I was in a memory. And you were there, only you kept calling me Lily, and you tried to…um…"

"I know. I was there as well. In a matter of speaking. The girl that you were 'trapped' in was my mother. And I was within my father." He explained.

"There you Harry." Ron said as he came around the corner. "Wondered where you had gone, want to get some lunch?"

"Uh… not right now, no, I'm really not all that hungry." He replied as he gave Hermione a look of 'We'll finish this later.' A look that did not surpass Ron, but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Well then, anyone up to getting some studying done?" he asked.

"If that means if you two are ready for a game of chess while I do all the work then, no, I'm not." Hermione replied as they entered the common room.

"Aw, come on Hermione, you know we wouldn't let you do all the work. Harry will find you some parchment and a quill, and I'll open the books at the right chapter, then you can work your magic." Ron joked as Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

A/N: ok, that's it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review, I'll try to get the next one punched out when I can till then…..sr.


End file.
